Hasta el infinito Y más allá
by Atrapa el sol
Summary: Él es el sol, ella la luna. Juntos eclipse. Momentos sin cordura ni amargura.
1. Varitas y sueños

**Dislcaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter no fue, es, ni será invención mía. Mías solo son las ganas de escribir, el tiempo y el deseo de entretenerles.

_Bueno, la verdad es que este Fic tiene realmente una gran importancia para mí, no solo porque sea el primer intento de Long-fic que hago sino también porque va dedicado a muchas personas especiales, realmente a todas las personas que hacen de mi vida especial; este va dedicado expresamente a mis amigos por que lo que cuenta es la historia de amistad más hermosa que se me pudo ocurrir. Ya sé que los personajes son poco convencionales como "pareja" pero en realidad lo que yo escribo lo hago solo como relatando algo que ya pasó y que no puedo cambiar,así de inmersa estoy en esta historia. Bueno no los aburro más. _

* * *

**_" La amistad es una de las formas más poderosas de amar"_**

**_Ccii Tnks_**

* * *

**Hasta el infinito **_**(Y más allá)**_

_(Alice Longbottom- James Potter)_

- ¿Cómo lo haces?-

- Magia- respondía él con una radiante sonrisa y a pesar de la repetida respuesta sin signo alguno de aburrimiento

- Ya… Pero quiero saber como haces que suceda

- ¿Hacer que suceda el qué Al?

- ¡Pues que levitemos!- exclama ella esta vez exasperada

Se encontraban en una habitación espaciosa, en la que destacaban las paredes empapeladas en fotografías de Quidditch, un deporte mágico en el que se vuela en escobas, tan popular en el mundo de la magia como el fútbol en el nuestro.

Todas se encontraban en movimiento, por lo que creaban el efecto de encontrarse en medio de un partido. Lo que a menudo costaba exclamaciones de la madre de James que si mal no escuchaba él se parecían a "_-¡Cómo pretende dormir si apenas se recuesta esta en pie con escoba en mano nuevamente!-_. Pero a James no le importaba, de hecho le fascinaba el efecto que había logrado.

Dos niños se encontraban en la cama, que estaba ubicada en el centro de la habitación. Sin embargo, se percibía una anomalía.

La cama levitaba unos 30 centímetros del suelo, y el niño de cabello negro azabache y hermosa sonrisa parecía encontrarlo divertido. En cambio la niña de cabellos claros no se veía tan satisfecha, o eso demostraba su ceño fruncido y hosca mirada.

Al no comprendía cómo a James le resultaba todo tan fácil. Parecía que cada uno de sus poros estaba colmado de magia hasta el fondo y que cuando usaba un poco se renovaba con la misma facilidad con la que era usada. ¡Vamos! Solo tenían 6 años (y 5 meses, repetían hasta el cansancio cuando les preguntaban su edad) y el chico ya podía hacer levitar la cama con su magia accidental, no tan accidental. Al solo podía levantar del suelo un lápiz, y cuando la suerte estaba de su lado 5 centímetros.

James Potter era un mago, aunque a estas alturas no debe de sorprenderles tanto. No un mago como esos niños a los que sus padres les compran una caja llena de trucos, es un mago de verdad. Un mago sin embargo muy pequeño, que proviene de una familia de magos. Un mago que vive en el Valle de Godric – un pequeño poblado mágico-, un mago que cuando cumpliera 11 años iba a ir a Hogwarts, la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería que pudiera existir. En la que cumpliría todos sus sueños durante 7 años enteros. Un mago de esos con varita mágica. Uno de esos que adoran la magia, uno de esos con sueños.

Alice era una bruja. No una bruja de esas con verrugas atroces y cara verde y arrugada, tampoco de esas brujas que se queman en la hoguera o comen niños, es una bruja de verdad. Una bruja que vive en el Valle de Godric y que proviene de una familia de magos y brujas. Una bruja que al cumplir los 11 años recibiría la carta que cambiaría su vida, esa carta en la que diría que tiene una vacante en Hogwarts; una escuela de magia y hechicería, y que sin duda ella aceptaría. Porque ahí ella cumpliría todos sus sueños. Sí, Alice es una bruja.

Una de esas que adoran la magia, una de esas con sueños.

James Potter y Alice son de esos pocos amigos que pueden decir que son de toda la vida.

Desde que usaban pañales y no vivían sin biberones. Pasando por gatear y dar sus primeros pasos y tropiezos. Avanzando por zapatillas de juegos y escobas voladoras. Llegando sin previo aviso a tener que compartirse. Y apoyándose mutuamente luego en la turbulenta adolescencia.

Para luego terminar en funerales imaginarios con rosas blancas. Pero eso ya es adelantarse demasiado.

La introducción termina aquí, justo en donde comienza la verdadera historia.

* * *

_Acepto cualquier cosa que me quieran lanzar, ya saben que dejar Reviews nunca mató a nadie y que tú no eres la excepción. La idea de este Fic es que si aquí tienen 6 años hago un capítulo por cada año que pasa, así que en realidad serán algo así como una serie de one-shoots independientes de cada año pero que van unidos y conforman esta historia, ¿entienden? lo pregunto porque hasta a mí me costo entenderme :D_

_P.D.:Del título, sí adivinaron yo también fui de las que vi **Toy Story** demasiadas veces :D pero para este tipo de amistad qe estoy escribiendo creo qe es perfecto: infantil pero con transfondo _

_Los Adoro,_

**Bell Evans W.**


	2. Pudo ser, pero no

**Dislcaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter no fue, es, ni será invención mía. Mías solo son las ganas de escribir, el tiempo y el deseo de entretenerles.

_Hola! Bueno, la verdad es que nosé si leen o no, o si esto puede ser una pérdida total de tiempo. Pero, solo espero qe si entraste en esta página, puedas encontrar en ella algo que te guste ^^ . Ya les dejo leer :D_

* * *

**Pudo ser, pero no**

_(Alice Longbottom- James Potter)_

Era una tarde de octubre de 1967 y una niña de decaído semblante se encontraba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en un lugar apartado de la plaza. Con los ojos cerrados y expresión afligida.

-¿Qué ocurre Al?-

Escuchó decir a una voz justo en frente suyo.

Claro que conocía al dueño de esa voz, de hecho no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que alguien más aparte de él se percatara de su aislamiento. Era de su mejor amigo, James. Sin embargo no le apetecía ni pizca abrir los ojos y que él se encontrase con que estuvieran rojos e hinchados a causa de las recientes lágrimas.

Decidió que lo mejor sería no contestar, continuó con la espalda recostada contra el gran árbol e ignoró aquella presencia que se encontraba ahora sentada en frente de ella.

Sintió el olor de James tan cerca suyo, un poco de chocolate y a madera con un toque de almendra, olía a casa, olía a hogar. Este pensamiento le trajo los recuerdos de momentos antes y por un breve instante su cara compuso una mueca de disgusto, que muy a su pesar no le pasó inadvertida a su amigo.

Sentía la suave brisa acariciando su rostro; pestañas, mejillas, mentón, nariz, párpados, todos sentían como la punta de los suaves y frescos dedos de la brisa le aliviaban de a poco. Y dejó que su mente montara escenarios de probabilidades.

No podía contárselo, claro que no, era algo demasiado personal, algo que siquiera ella debería haber escuchado. Aún así sabía que terminaría por decírselo todo, también era absurdo y de cobardes dejarlo para más tarde. Debía de ser fuerte y largarlo todo de una buena vez. O también podía inventar algo y James con un poco de suerte la dejaría tranquila, aunque jamás se lo tragaría. Mejor se paraba y marchaba, iba hacia los juegos y hacía como que nada pasó… No eso no funcionaría se parecería más a una pataleta de niña berrinchuda que otra cosa.

Pronto la brisa se volvío fría y no podía negar que le molestase de a ratos; a ella siempre le había gustado el sol, el calor, los brillantes colores de un día bien iluminado. Y sin embargo se encontraba ahí, con su pequeña carita sucia en donde se destacaban los caminos que las lágrimas habían dejado, con esa curiosa apariencia pegajosa, y que al tacto lo es aún más.

Entonces sintió como se sentaba junto a ella y recostaba su espalda también contra el tronco, supuso que ya no había motivo para retrasarlo más, solo tenía que alzar el mentón y soltar una de esas sorisas juguetonas que tan a menudo funcionan con todos.

Volteó la cabeza del lado opuesto de donde provenía el sonido de la voz, dejando así con sus rubios cabellos una cortina que ocultaba su rostro.

-¡Vamos! ¿No te quedarás aquí todo el día, o si?, anda, cuéntame- susurro en tono suplicante, en ese tono que ocupan los niños que arman berrinches para conseguir lo que quieren. Porque… no hay que olvidar que ante todo, son niños.

-Puede ser- fue la simple y abierta respuesta que obtuvo a cambio.

¿Qué más le podía decir?, ¿Qué más se le estaba _permitido _decir? Probablemente, nada. Ya que ella misma no debería haber escuchado a hurtadillas. Bueno, tenía que armarse de valor –que no le faltaba- y contárselo a James, si no le decía a él ¿A quién le diría? No, tenía que hacerlo. De todas formas no tenía porque ser tomado tan gravemente ¿no?

- Es que… - ¡Ay! Hasta ahora nunca siquiera se le había ocurrido que tuviera pánico escénico, pero las palabras se le quedaban en la boca negándose a salir más allá de sus rosados labios.

- Lo que sucede es… Loquepasaesqueescuché- Soltó así, de sopetón. Sin detenerse un solo segundo a tomar un poco de aire. Tampoco sin dar mayores explicaciones

- Escuchaste…- musitó James como para sí, tratando de asimilar aquella información que se le entregó tan apresuradamente- ¿Qué escuchaste qué Al?

¿Por qué justo ahora se le ocurría hacer tantas preguntas? Justo ahora después de que se pasara toda su corta vida aceptando que las cosas sucediesen porque… porque sí

- Escuche a mi mamá y a mi papi decir…- ¡Ufff.....! ya había avanzado bastante, quizá podría dejar el resto para después… No, estaba segurísima de que James no la dejaría que se quedase hasta ahí la información que tanto le había costado conseguir, normalmente se lo contaban todo si importar que y ahora no tenía que ser diferente.

- Decir…- Le ayudó James, después de unos 25 segundos (contados, no sin esfuerzo)

- Dijeron… dijeronquesiyoeramayorynomedecidíaporunsangrepuraloharíanpormi- se tomó un tiempo para respirar y continuó, esta vez desalentada- ¿Entiendes James? Me obligarán a casarme, y si me enamoro de alguien que no es mago-completo… (así solía llamar Al a los sangre pura, para evitarse discriminaciones)¿Si eso sucede?, yo no quiero James, no quiero.

Sintió como el cuerpo de su amigo se tensaba a su lado y no pudo evitar sentir remordimiento, ya casi podía ver sin abrir los ojos sus puños crisparse y su mirada penetrante. Entonces de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar gotas cristalinas antes de que pudiera apartarlas o chistar en contra de ellas.

En una jugada inesperada James se puso delante de ella, tomó sus pequeñas y sucias manos a causa de las lágrimas y el barro, y la miró.

La vio así, tan frágil e indefensa, con su barbilla tiritando a causa de la emoción y las nuevas lágrimas, con su cuerpecito encogido sobre sí mismo, con su cabello desordenado y con algunas ramitas, y sus dorados ojos que ya había abierto con cristalinas lágrimas acumuladas; y entonces no pudo más.

Tomó la decisión más importante hasta ahora de su joven vida, se creyó mayor, como si no fuera el niño que se pasa la vida montado en una escoba miniatura alrededor de su casa, como si no tuviera tan solo 7 años, como si de pronto el universo hubiera crecido un poco más para dejarle cabida a un James mayor.

- Yo me casaré contigo- dijo así, las palabras costaban, sonaban fuertes y claras pero el pensó que no iba a ser así, poco a poco se fueron abriendo paso por la garganta quemándolo todo y dejándole un sabor a indecisión en la boca. Con sus almendrados ojos brillándole y transmitiendo seguridad a causa de la emoción del momento, con sus negros cabellos tapándole la frente deliberadamente, con su cuerpo arrodillado delante de ella en ademán protector y tiritándole una nuez de Adán que no tenía- Quiero decir, quiero decir, si quieres, claro.

- Claro- murmuró Al abrumada por el momento que nunca se le pudo ocurrir que sucedería- Claro que quiero James- Y le abrazó.

Puede ser que parecieran unos chiquillos de 7 años (que lo eran), la diferencia estaba en que ambos estaban concientes de lo que decían, y se querían, y se quisieron como ningunos chiquillos de 7 años se querrán jamás.

Puede ser que pareciera un chiquillo de 7 años cualquiera (que lo era), apenas un niño que no sabe lo que dice. Pero para James Potter esa fue la decisión más importante de su vida. Para James Potter una promesa se cumple y no le importaba lo que pudiera llegar a suceder, el estaría con Al, _siempre_. Y esa "promesa sin importancia" que pudo parecer nunca se le olvidaría.

Puede ser que pareciera una chiquilla de 7 años cualquiera (que lo era), apenas una niña que no mide sus acciones, una niña que no le toma el peso a lo que dice o hace. Pero desde el momento en que James tomó sus manos entre las suyas entendió que era para siempre, su amistad, sus promesas, esas palabras sueltas que unidas eran la sinfonía más colorida que se pudiera escuhar jamás, todo era para siempre. Y Al nunca pudo olvidar esas simples 4 palabras que en su momento marcó su vida, y ella nunca pudo alejar de su mente esa imagen de James, arrodillado frente a ella y con la expresión más dulce y segura que un niño de 7 años pudo componer jamás.

Pudo ser que fueran unos niños de 7 años cualquieras, pero no fue así.

* * *

Bueeeen :D Espero que le haya gustado, esta en especial no termina de convencerme

pero si no la subía ahora, no era nunca. Acepto cualquier comentario que quieran

hacerme saber, solo tienen que apretar un botón ^^. Besos,

**Bell Evans W.**


End file.
